Amor
by Lizy Ann
Summary: Naruto sabía que el amor venía en muchas formas y tamaños. [Drabble]
**Disclaimer:** Naruto y compañía pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Amor.**

* * *

El amor era complicado, abstracto, difícil de entender.

Amar venía en muchas formas y tamaños.

Amar era mucho más que un simple sentimiento; para demostrarlo, se actuaba.

Si a Naruto le preguntaran si alguna vez había amado, respondería que sí, porque era la verdad.

Amaba a sus fallecidos padres, porque fueron los primeros que depositaron sus esperanzas, sueños y fe en él. A pesar de que los conoció mucho tiempo después, los quiso desde el primer instante. La mirada dulce de su madre, y la sonrisa amable de su padre, los llevaba en el corazón. Siempre serían sus pilares, sus dos soles.

Siempre amaría a su maestro, porque Jiraiya confió en él sin chistar, tanto, que le enseñó todo lo que sabía, justo como había hecho con Minato. «Ero-sennin», como solía llamarle, era la imagen que se le venía la cabeza cuando de respeto se trataba, fue su guía, su tutor, su todo. Para Naruto Uzumaki, ese viejo pervertido fue uno de los mejores seres humanos que pudo conocer.

Y mientras pensaba en eso, se dio cuenta que también amaba a «Iruka-sensei», le debía tanto a ese hombre, que no sabía cómo pagarle, fue de las primeras personas en aceptarlo, en reconocerlo, en creer en él, cuando no era más que un niño repudiado. Si bien, Minato Namikaze era su padre de sangre, el cual quería y respetaba, Iruka lo era de crianza, fue quien lo acompañó en momentos tan importantes que sería imposible contarlos.

Había otras personas a las que también amaba profundamente, como a Sakura, a la cual apreciaba como a nadie. Fue su primer amor. Ahora, era su compañera de equipo, la esposa de Sasuke, y su mejor amiga. La pelirrosa era muy importante en su vida, siempre la protegería, y la querría como una hermana, el lazo que habían formado en el equipo siete, jamás podría ser reemplazado.

Sobre Sasuke, no diría mucho, sólo que, era su mejor amigo, y rival (no quería sonar cursi).

Luego, estaban sus amigos, Gara, Killer Bee, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Tenten, Ino, el fallecido Neji… la lista era interminable, pero cada uno de ellos era muy preciado.

Naruto Uzumaki estaba lleno de amor para dar, tanto, que a veces no le cabía en el pecho.

Se dio cuenta de eso, a un día de convertirse en Hokage.

Todo esos sentimientos, los iba a ofrecer a la aldea que siempre había protegido, a esa que a veces lo golpeó en la cara. Pero no importaba, porque ahí era el lugar de toda la gente a la que quería, la que ponía su fe y esperanzas de él.

Mientras observaba el atardecer por la ventana de su casa, se dio cuenta de que, el amor era maravilloso.

Y lo reafirmó, al ver que su esposa, lo observaba desde la puerta, sonriendo con orgullo.

Amaba a Hinata.

Lo hacía de la forma más sincera, transparente, e inocente del mundo. Ella era su luz y bondad. La adoraba a niveles tan inimaginables, porque estaba a su lado desde el principio, cuando no era nada, y ahora que estaba a punto de dar un paso tan grande, seguía ahí, firme, acompañándolo, dándole su apoyo. No existía nadie tan devota como esa mujer que lo miraba con adoración, que siempre le sonreía, que lo abrazaba en las noches cuando sentía que toda la felicidad se le esfumaría de las manos.

Ella era como un rayo de sol, iluminándolo, recordándole que no estaba solo, y que también era amado, mucho más de lo que creía merecer.

—¿Qué piensas? —su voz era suave, casi un susurro.

No le respondió, simplemente se acercó, y la envolvió en un gran abrazo.

Era muy afortunado, tal vez demasiado.

Se quedaron así, en silencio. Sabía que su melancolía se debía que estaba a unas cuantas horas de cumplir su sueño más grande.

Se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar unos pequeños pasos apresurados en las escaleras, no se sorprendieron, sabían bien de quiénes se trataban.

Menos de dos minutos después, Himawari y Boruto entraban apresurados a la recámara.

—¡Aquí están! —exclamó el rubiecillo, mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su padre, con una fuerza impresionante.

Hinata soltó una risita, mientras cargaba a la pequeña.

—¡Películas! —exclamaron los niños al unísono.

Su esposa lo miró con duda, al día siguiente lo nombrarían Hokage, no era bueno que se desvelara. Sin embargo, Naruto se encogió de hombros, una película no haría daño a nadie.

—Está bien, pero será de… ¡zombis! —exclamó, con intención de asustar a su hijo.

Para su sorpresa, Boruto sonrió emocionado.

—¡Sí! ¡Zombis!

Definitivamente, de tal palo tal estilla.

El próximo Hokage sonrió; amaba a sus amigos, padres, maestros, su esposa y la aldea.

Pero si había algo que más amaba sobre la tierra, eran sus hijos, esos dos niños eran el resultado de sus esperanzas, y sueños, del deseo de formar una familia.

Mirar a Boruto, era verse a sí mismo, un reflejo de su juventud, pero sin sufrimiento, sin ninguna carga en la espalda. Y Himawari… ella era gentileza y bondad junta, la perfecta mezcla de él y Hinata.

Los amaría como a nadie en el mundo.

Era una promesa.

Porque, para él, después de todo, amar era algo fácil.

* * *

Hola.

No tengo mucho qué decir, escribí esto porque estaba deprimida, aparte de que vi Boruto en el cine el sábado, y me dejó muy pensativa, durante toda la película no pude evitar la tristeza al ver la relación tan fea que tenían Naruto y su hijo, eso me causó bastante angustia.

Siempre he pensado que Naruto tenía mucho amor para dar, pero las personas no lo comprendían, me da gusto que haya terminado bien, rodeado de gente que lo quiere y lo aprecia.

En fin, eso es todo, gracias por leer, si te gustó, puedes dejarme un review, me harías muy feliz.

Lolli.

 _19.04.16._


End file.
